A display module comprises a display panel and a backlight module. A touch display module comprises a touch display panel and a backlight module. When the display module or the touch display module has much static electricity, the static electricity may destroy ICs of the touch display module. In the meantime, the static electricity may also break wires surrounding the display panel or the touch display panel, causing irregular display, such as reddish, bluish or irregular display, or even no display.